Wordgirl's date
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Wordgirl is in her teen years and she is actually going on a date with Tobey. I hope nothing will make this backfire.


Okay story 17 I would love for this one to be an actual episode, but in this one the characters are teenagers. Any way please enjoy and I own nothing now lets begin.

Wordgirl's date

Me: Okay, one day Wordgirl and Huggy were busy cleaning the secret spaceship hideout again. After a few hours of cleaning Huggy was extremely tired so he went to take a nap. Wordgirl used this opportunity to sneak into the room where all the items of her adventures were. One of the items was a giant statue of Tobey from the episode "A vote for Becky." Wordgirl stared at the statue and thought.

Wordgirl: {thoughts} Oh Tobey I love you and all, but I'm just to nervous to admit my secret feelings for you. That's the reason that I pretend to love Scoops. I really find him annoying, because he always asks me about my secret identity and I don't appreciate that and what ticked me off most was when he found out about my secret identity he wanted to spread the news to everyone. If he was a true friend he would have kept his mouth shut. Anyway I just wish I could go out with you, but I'm just to nervous to ask.

Me: Why should you be nervous Wordgirl? You know he loves you, why should you be nervous? Just ask I'm sure he'll automatically say yes.

Wordgirl: Hmm…. I guess your right… {smiles} Alright I'll do it. WORD UP! {flies to Tobey's house} {knocks on his front door}

Tobey: {opens the door and is delighted to see her} Wordgirl, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?

Wordgirl: Well…. {starts to sweat}… I wanted to ask you something.

Tobey: Well, What is it?

Wordgirl: Will you go out with me?

Tobey: {is speechless} Uh….. Yes I would love to go out with you.

Wordgirl: Okay, so I was thinking see a horror movie or something.

Tobey: Sure, that sounds nice here {snaps his fingers and a robot appeared and it lowered its hand and they got on and the robot toke them to the movie theater.}

Me: Meanwhile back at the secret spaceship hideout Huggy was just waking up from nap, when suddenly the villain alarm went off and the screen showed….. The amazing rope guy stealing shoe laces wow. Looks like you don't need Wordgirl for this one.

Huggy: {Hmm… I guess your right this will be way to easy.} [leaves the hideout and heads to the shoe store]

Me: Meanwhile The amazing rope guy was stealing the shoe laces.

Store Owner: Oh this terrible…. I'm being robbed by the lamest of all the villains.

The amazing rope guy: {ignores the store owner} {Suddenly Huggy shows up and then The amazing rope guy and Huggy battle and….. Huggy gets tied up?}

Me: Wow…. That was unexpected then other villains showed up and were shocked that Huggy was tied and of course no one thought the amazing rope guy did it.

Dr. Two Brains: Well since Huggy is trapped we should probably get Wordgirl trapped too, but how?

The amazing rope guy: Oh I know, Why don't we call Tobey and use him as our spy since Wordgirl has a small crush on him.

Dr. Two Brains: That's a great idea….. I'm glad I thought of it. I'll call his cell phone right now.

The amazing rope guy: {sigh}

Me: Meanwhile Tobey and Wordgirl were still watching the horror movie and they were smiling at each other Wordgirl's head was resting on Tobey shoulder. When suddenly Tobey's phone vibrated. He quickly moved Wordgirl's head and he got up and quietly left the movie area and went to the area where the snacks were he looked at his collar ID and saw that it was Dr. Two Brains he sighed and picked up the phone and answered it.

Tobey: What?

Dr. Two Brains: Hey, Tobey the villains and I need a favor from you.

Tobey: What is the favor?

Dr. Two Brains: We need you to help us capture Wordgirl.

Tobey: {shocked} Umm…

Dr. Two Brains: What your not going to betray us, because of your silly teenage crush on her are you?

Tobey: Of course not in fact met us at the sandwich shop I'll give you the signal of when to grab her.

Dr. Two Brains: Okay we'll see you there. {hangs up.}

Tobey: {Hangs up also} I better be sneaky about this… I know I'll go get Wordgirl some more popcorn so she wont be suspicious.

Me: So Tobey went to get some popcorn since he was already at the snack area then he went back into the movie room and sat back in his seat next to Wordgirl.

Wordgirl: Where have you been for the past 15 minutes?

Tobey: I just went to get us some more popcorn my sweet. {smiles}

Wordgirl: Oh your so sweet Tobey.

Tobey: Oh I know.

Me: Okay after the horror movie was over Wordgirl and Tobey left the movie theater.

Tobey: Say, Wordgirl since it's almost lunch time would like to go to the sandwich shop?

Wordgirl: Why there?

Tobey: Well you chose the movie theater I thought it would be fair if I chose where we went out to eat.

Wordgirl: Oh okay sure then.

Me: Tobey and Wordgirl get on the robot again to head to sandwich shop. Then they went in and got 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and then they sat down at table little did Wordgirl know that other villains were already there at their tables waiting for Tobey's signal. After he and Wordgirl ate their sandwiches they stared at each other and smiled. Tobey decided to stall Wordgirl so she couldn't stop the other villains from getting her.

Tobey: Wordgirl, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

Wordgirl: {blush} Oh Tobey go on. {smiles}

Tobey: Okay I'll stop.

Wordgirl: No go on, go on.

Tobey: Okay {stares into her eyes} Your eyes are like crystals gleaming in sun.

Wordgirl: Oh Tobey you are quite the charmer. {smiles}

Tobey: {holds her hands} Wordgirl my darling, my love close your eyes.

Wordgirl: {thinks it's kiss closes her eyes and puckers her lips.}

Tobey: {closes his eyes and kiss her on the lips then he opens his eyes} NOW! {Granny May wraps her in purple yarn}

Wordgirl: {opens her eyes and is shocked to see Tobey evil smiling and sees herself in the purple yarn and she's wearing a Lexinite necklace.} Tobey, why?

Tobey: ,because….. {Dr. Two Brains buts in}

Dr. Two Brains: ,because we knew some day you return Tobey's affections for you so we used him as bait to capture you. Honestly Wordgirl falling love with your rival. That's pretty pathetic. {The rest of the villains except Tobey agreed.}

Wordgirl: {looks at Tobey sadly} I trusted you. {gets put in the back of Dr. Two Brains' car.}

Tobey: Uh…. What are we going to do with her?

Dr. Two Brains: Oh you'll see….. {evil smiles}

Me: So the villains head to the villains convention building and they put Wordgirl and Huggy in a Lexinite cage and they tied it to a hook and they also were dangling over a huge tank of acid.

Dr. Two Brains: In 10 minutes I'll cut this rope and then Wordgirl and Huggy will never be heard from again. BWAHAHAHA! {the other villains except Tobey evil laughed.}

Tobey: {thoughts} Oh, What have I done? I've got to save her, but how? {looks at me.}

Me: {sigh} {snaps my fingers}

Tobey: {changes into a black shirt, black leather jacket, ripped jeans, white socks, black tennis shoes, contacts, a black mask, and of course a jet pack} Whoa. Thanks.

Me: Your welcome.

Dr. Two Brains: It's time! {evil smiles and cuts the rope with his cheese saw and Wordgirl and Huggy fall}

Wordgirl and Huggy: {at the same time} AH!

Tobey: {GASP!} WORDGIRL NO! {flies using his jet pack and saved them then he put them down safely then he smashed the Lexinite cage.}

Wordgirl: {captured the villains and Tobey and Huggy put the villains in jail} {looks at Tobey and she knew it was him through the disguise} I want to thank you for saving my life to return the favor would you like to visit my secret spaceship hideout since I only show it to people who are special.

Tobey: Uh Sure. {They fly to the secret hideout}

Me: When they went to the hideout Huggy decided to take a nap.

Wordgirl: Thanks again for saving my life Tobey

Tobey: Your welcome….. Wait, How did you know that I'm Tobey?

Wordgirl: Oh come on Tobey I'm not stupid I already knew it was you who else would save me.

Tobey: When you say it like that it sounds obvious.

Wordgirl: Oh and by the way….{slaps his face} That's for turning me in to the other villains.

Tobey: {rubs the place where she slapped him} Okay I deserved that. {Suddenly Wordgirl kissed his lips} What was that for?

Wordgirl: 2 things 1 was for saving me the other reason is, because even though you're a mischievous villain I still love you.

Tobey: {blushes} Oh Wordgirl I don't care if you're a super hero and I'm a villain. I still love you.

Wordgirl: Really? {stares at his brown eyes}

Tobey: Of course. {They were smiling at each other}

Me: 2 minutes later Huggy wakes up and sees Tobey and Wordgirl hugging each other and smiling.

Huggy:…. {Uh, I'm going to pretend I never saw this} [goes back to sleep.]

Me: Well that's it I hoped you all enjoyed this. Tobey X Wordgirl forever!


End file.
